noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Crombel
|gender = Male |race = Modified Human |status = Deceased (Absorbed by Dark Spear) |occupation = Researcher 13th Union Elder |affiliation = Union Assassination Squad |firstappearance = Chapter 45 |lastappearance = Chapter 541 }} Dr. Crombel (Kor. 닥터 크롬벨) is a recurring antagonist of the series. He is a high ranking scientist of the Union who has been promoted to the rank of the 13th Elder after being recognized by Elders for his talents. He is also in command of the Assassination Squad, members of which have infiltrated into almost every sectors of the Union and are acting as Crombel's eyes and ears. Appearance Dr. Crombel has a calm and collected appearance. He has grey hair, wears glasses and has a scar on his forehead (which is first shown on the right side beneath his right eye during season 1) that somewhat resembles the scars of M-21's. Personality As a mysterious scientist with hidden agenda, Dr. Crombel does numerous unpredictable things and he takes actions based on whatever catches his interests. Though he's in the Union, he sometimes conducts research which he keeps secret from the Union. He also likes to observe things that other people do in order to gain more knowledge and pass time. He is a pure scientist in that all he cares about is whatever data he can discover through experiments. Pain, suffering, high mortality rate, decreased lifespan, opinion, basic human rights, and anguish of those he experiments on only concerns him in what data he can get out of it. He likely considers ethics and morals as impediments to research and a waste of time and energy. Other than research, his focus and pleasure centers on acquiring power, exclusive knowledge, and removing those he considers enemies or obstacles. However, he seems to enjoy taking his enemies out by manipulating, outsmarting, and using indirect means rather than direct confrontation so his enemies either don't know he's behind their downfall or can't prove his involvement even if they do figure it out. His desire for power has been shown through his mental link with Mary of the Assassination Squad, and when he had all the personnel within a lab killed (researchers, janitors, EVERYBODY) so he'd have exclusive knowledge of some data he discovered from Jake and M-24's infected. Background Dr. Crombel is a mysterious scientist and a modified human, connected to most of the incidents of the story in one way or another. His personal background is not yet revealed, except that he was highly suspected by the 12th Elder and his subordinates who wanted to track all his movements. It was revealed that he got hold of a research journal 130 years ago. He chanced upon it while making a brief visit to an antique shop. He has high respect for the author of that journal which was the main source for his 'genius' that helped him on his rise within the Union. Plot Overview 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities﻿ Scientific Expertise He has a great interest in experimenting on humans in order to create more and more powerful beings, and he would go to any length to make progress on his research. It is later found out that Dr. Crombel possesses one of Frankenstein's diaries, which explains how he rose up as one of the top executives due to his "Genius", since most of his knowledge came from the diary. It also seems that Dr. Crombel possesses a diary similar to the one which The Union has. Physical Prowess Dr. Crombel has been shown to possess superhuman powers that can compete with Frankenstein, although Frankenstein was still fighting with his full powers sealed at the time. His abilities are far superior to what others know, and they are certainly stronger than his experiments like Mary and Jake. Aura Manipulation Dr. Crombel has been shown to possess immense energy powers while clashing with Frankenstein. His aura is completely white, the opposite color of Frankenstein's. However, they are very similar in potency, appearance, and usage. Yuri even once remarked that Frankenstein and Dr. Crombel's powers seemed to be similar. Telepathy *'Mind Link:' Dr. Crombel has the ability to create a mental link with a few people, namely his assassins. This is noted when he remarks that his link with Mary was severed with her death as she is the only one close enough for him to have felt it that much. What the link does or is capable of hasn't been shown. Since Mary reported to him in person it's unlikely that mind to mind communication is possible, although it could be probable that he never told her about the link. If he was using it to make those he's linked with exclusively loyal to him, unquestionably obedient, and only concerned with accomplishing his goals then he'd never tell them about the link. So far, only the fact he has linked with a few individuals, that distance is a factor, and could only tell someone he was linked to had died as he had to deduce that it had been Mary. Transformation Using the Blood Stone Dr. Crombel undergoes a dramatic transformation. His body becomes very large and muscular, veins appear all over his body, spreading from the blood stone to his limbs. His teeth turn red and spikes grow from his chin. Battles * Frankenstein vs Dr. Crombel * 3rd Elder vs Dr. Crombel * 1st Elder vs Dr. Crombel Category:Union Category:Characters Category:The Elders Category:Male Category:Modified Human Category:Deceased Characters